lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
27th Precinct
The NYPD's 27th Precinct is a police station house housing the detectives featured on Law & Order. The detective squad based there was commanded by Captain Donald Cragen, Lieutenant Anita Van Buren, Lieutenant Toni Howard, and Captain Reese. The various homicide detectives assigned to both Cragen and Van Buren included Lennie Briscoe and Mike Logan. The real-life NYPD does not have a 27th Precinct. It has been implied, however, that it is located in Harlem, Uptown Manhattan due to its proximity to locations in the neighborhood and real-life NYPD precincts in the area such as the 25th Precinct. As seen in "Community Policing", the 27th Precinct is located at 204 West 119th Street. Regardless of where the implied location is, the actual filming locations of the 27th Precinct are downtown Manhattan, in the very same neighborhood as the exteriors of the New York courts where all the district attorney exteriors are filmed. The particular exterior used for the 27th Precinct is the side entrance of Manhattan's Surrogate Court. Personnel Commanding Officers * Capt. Donald Cragen Squad commander; transferred to command of Anti-Corruption task force in 1993 and later Special Victims Unit. * Lt. Anita Van Buren Squad commander; began tour in 1993, retired sometime after 2010 * Capt. Glenn Morshower Precinct commander in 2010 ( : "Four Cops Shot") * Lt. and later Capt. Toni Howard Precinct commander after Morshower left; began tour sometime before 2013 * Capt. Reece Squad commander from 2012 to 2015 ( : "Community Policing") Sergeants * Sgt. Max Greevey Senior homicide investigator; partner to Mike Logan, killed in the line of duty in 1991 * Sgt. Phil Cerreta Senior homicide investigator; partner to Mike Logan, began tour in 1991, transferred to 110th Precinct in 1992 after being injured during an undercover operation Patrol sergeant Detectives * Det. Mike Logan Junior homicide investigator; partner to Max Greevey (19??-1991), Phil Cerreta (1991-92), and Lennie Briscoe (1992-1995), forcibly transferred to Staten Island in 1995 * Det. Lennie Briscoe Senior homicide investigator; partner to Mike Logan (1992-95), Rey Curtis (1995-99), and Ed Green (1999-2004), began tour in 1992, retired in 2004 and took investigative job with District Attorney's office, but died not long afterward * Det. Rey Curtis Junior homicide investigator; partner to Lennie Briscoe, began tour in 1995, retired in 1999 due to health crisis in family * Det. Ed Green Junior homicide investigator (1999-2006), later promoted to senior homicide investigator (2006-08); partner to Lennie Briscoe (1999-2004), Joe Fontana (2004-06), Nina Cassady (2006-07), and Cyrus Lupo (2008), began tour in 1999, retired in 2008 due to IAB charges against him * Det. Joe Fontana Senior homicide investigator; partner to Ed Green (2004-06) and Nick Falco (2005), retired in 2006 * Det. Nick Falco Junior homicide investigator (temporary); partnered with Joe Fontana in 2005 to fill in for the wounded and recovering Ed Green * Det. Nina Cassady Junior homicide investigator; partner to Ed Green, began tour in 2006, transferred out in 2007 * Det. Cyrus Lupo Junior homicide investigator (2008), later promoted to senior homicide investigator (same year); partner to Ed Green (2008) and Kevin Bernard (2008-present), began tour in 2008 * Det. Kevin Bernard Junior homicide investigator; partner to Cyrus Lupo, began tour in 2008 Patrol Officers * Ofc. Nick Amaro Former SVU detective, demoted to patrol officer after assaulting a suspect, began tour in 2014. Promoted back to detective after doing a by the book arrest of a suspect in 2014. Recurring Personnel Multiple Shows Law & Order Homicide Squad Officers Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Category:Precincts